cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabah
|connectedresources = ) }} The Islamic Republic of Sabah is a country located on the Arabian Peninsula, and one of the rising powers in the region. It is bordered by the neighboring nations of Zyrgzistan,The United Arabs, & Morovia. The Red Sea lies to the west, and the persian gulf to the north eastern border. It's Total population 5,437.It's total size is 262.184 miles. It is a newly formed nation that is merely 3 days old, its Population is comprised mainly of Arabs, and the Official Religion is Islam. Its Technology is Developing at a increasing rate, and its citizens are happy. Sabaean Citizens regularly give Large tributes to the Islamic State to help fund the formation of a United Muslim Ummah. The main exports of Sabah are Coal, and Spices. Sabah is a ferverous nation when it comes to foreign affairs, and the Lions of the Ummah can regularly be seen marching to another battlefield to fight against kaffirs. Sabah is a Aggressive nation that attacks nations that do not follow their Deen. Sabah is currently increasing its developing new military technologies so that it may continue to wage wars to keep its borders expanding. The Sabaean Military(أسود الأمة) has been deployed both to the borders to arrest drug traffickers, and also to enemy nations that do not believe in Islam's Deen. The Sabaean allows Police allow protest rallies to be held but closely monitor them to arrest lawbreakers, and rioters. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Goverment of Sabah believes in freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government as long as they do not insult islam. The Goverment Regularly helps its Muslim brothers worldwide with both financial, & military aid. Sabah unlike many nations will deal with nations that do not follow human rights laws, as they believe that trade will not prevent these acts, nor will sanctions. Sabah is a leading exporter of Coal, and Spices. In recent times, Sabah has become an increasingly more industrialized nation, which has had some negative effects on its environment. Sabah has only existed as an independent state for only 4 years, but it has an extensive history before this period. Pre Independence The History of Sabah begins with the Sabaen natives settling in the city of Maghreb, they made a successful empire that lasted for many years until Mohammad began his campaign to spread Islam, and the Sabaens were integrated into Islamic Society for the first time. For many years the people lived in peace, and eventually went through arabization, becoming an ethnically arab people. For Centuries they remained in the Ummah until the caliphate was divided into many nations, the Sabaens were forced to join the Iowan Empire. They were not content with their new rulers who were not even muslim, and immediately revolted, but were put down, and subjected even more than before. This occupation lasted for centuries relatively unchallenged until the year 1990. War For Independence In 1990 a Fundamentalist Revolution began, and caused a rise in muslim pride throughout Sabah. The group was unsuccessful at first, and started basing its operations out of Dijibouti, where they established a firm grip in the country. In 1996 they started an armed campaign targetting the Iowan Security forces, and Christian cathedrals that were placed in their homeland. The Mujahids took the name "Lions of the Ummah", and started liberating their homeland, eventually taking maghreb itself. Following the successful liberation war, all kaffirs were forced out of the country, all non islamic religions outlawed, and their buildings replaced by Masjids. After a year of turmoil, the transitional goverment made its transition into a Communist State. Marko Lukanovic was elected as the first khalifah, beating his oppponent Seif al Din by only 10 votes. Present Day In 2010 the Islamic Republic of Sabah was recognized as a nation, and joined the Colonial Independence Association. The CIA Supplied Sabah with financial aid, and sabah became a heavily industrialized nation. Sabah's economy grew strong, and they began to become a developing country with the aid of other muslim nations, and the CIA. Sabah is a ferverous nation, and its devotion to islam has resulted in numerous conflicts with neighboring countries including a heavily intensified conflict with the Iowan Empire. Sabah has began exporting its resources, and selling its modern technology to allied nations. Category:History Category:History